Pérolas versus Âmbares
by Prisma-san
Summary: De um lado, frieza apática, de outro, segredos disfarçados por sorrisos. Duas gemas valiosas se encontram. É isso que acontece quando Pérolas e Âmbares se enfrentam. NejiTen
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Pérolas versus. Âmbares**

"_Vivemos em um mundo maravilhoso que é cheio de beleza, encanto e aventuras. Não existe fim para as aventuras que podemos ter se simplesmente as procurarmos com os nossos olhos abertos."_

_Jawaharial Nehru_

Independente de como está nossa expressão, os olhos sempre deixam transparecer nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Pessoas que nos conhecem há anos, conseguem ler o que nossos olhos dizem, isso mostra que somos importante para ela.

Mas há pessoas que mesmo nunca tendo nos visto antes, conseguem descobrir o que sentimos. Empatas, sensíveis o bastante para perceber uma máscara que usamos para esconder nossos sentimentos, mesmo não nos conhecendo, ou se importando conosco.

Há também, aqueles que só conseguem ler os olhos de uma única pessoa, um alguém especial para ele. Estes são os eternos apaixonados, por vezes anônimos em culpa do medo da rejeição.

A história contada aqui não será a mais bonita, muito menos a mais romântica, mas será admirável por surgir em silêncio, ser cultivada e ter crescido na sombra de uma dúvida de amor platônico.

Duas gemas raras e bonitas. Uma fria, outra esconde segredos profundos. Densa e translúcida. Soberba e fragilidade. Pérolas e Âmbares.

...

**Oi! o/**

**Cá estou eu com mais uma fic. **

**Tadãã! Essa não é uma Oneshot. A princípio, pensei em dois capítulos, mas o prólogo foi algo inevitável. Não sei se ficou bom, espero que sim n.n**

**Quanto a atualização: Acho que não vou demorar, a fic está praticamente pronta não minha cabeça(e caso falhe, ta anotada num papel n.n)**

**Sou realmente apaixonada por olhos, é a primeira coisa que reparo quando conheço alguém.**

**Apreciem a leitura.**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**


	2. Âmbares

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Pérolas versus. Âmbares**

**...**

**Âmbares**

"_Se meus olhos mostrassem minha alma, todos, ao me verem sorrir, chorariam comigo." _

_Kurt Cobain_

Havia momentos em que Neji olhava os olhos de Tenten e conseguia ver o que ela estava pensando. Nessas horas, seus olhos eram âmbares translúcidos e límpidos, não havia segredos. Para ele, naquele momento, Tenten era um _livro aberto_, sem mistérios ou incógnitas. Ela era forte, invencível à seus olhos.

Mas às vezes, quando encarava os âmbares tão sem mistérios, via imagens difusas. O passado não revelado, ou até mesmo não lembrado. Olhos antes translúcidos mostravam imagens embaçadas. Um quebra-cabeças que era as portas para um passado desconhecido, triste e sombrio. E nesses momentos, quando imagens enevoadas dominavam seus olhos, Neji via uma garota frágil que precisava ser protegida e amparada.

Ainda, em batalhas, via a busca da perfeição e da vitória. Ela continuava incrivelmente bela. O equilíbrio perfeito. E mesmo suada e suja de sangue, exalava um odor adocicado, como o âmbar queimado.

Para Neji, a melhor definição para os olhos de Tenten era âmbares, pois essa definição passava dos olhos. Mostrava a personalidade, seja a mostrada para todos ou a escondida, era Tenten personificada.

**...**

**Oi n.n**

**Uma explicação: Eu não sei escrever fluffy, então vocês nunca vão me ver escrever aqueles romances melosos que todos amamos ler. Então não esperem que essa fic termine com os dois juntos, não que eu não queira, mas eu realmente estragaria a história e o casal, juro.**

**As reviews eu respondo por e-mail, ok? Falando nisso: eu amei todas as reviews, obrigada!**

**Todas as informações do âmbar citadas acima são verdadeiras, eu pesquisei, viu?(pose nice guy)**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e nos vemos no próximo(e último).**

**Kissus**


	3. Pérolas

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Pérolas versus. Âmbares**

**...**

**Pérolas**

"_Me enganei com o brilho nos teus olhos, era apenas o reflexo dos meus."_

_Paulo Coelho_

A primeira vez que Tenten viu Neji, ambos eram apenas crianças. Neji ainda não tinha perdido seu pai e era como qualquer criança. Lembrava que quando o viu, perguntou a sua nee-san¹ quem era o garoto com os olhos de pérolas brilhantes. Naquela época, seus olhos eram felizes e inocentes.

Com o tempo, toda pérola perde o brilho, mas nunca perde sua soberania sobre as outras gemas. Quando o viu de novo, só conseguiu ver a superioridade e apatia. A rainha das gemas, que nasce como fruto de uma dor.

Apesar de soberbo, Neji sempre foi frágil aos olhos dela, mesmo a vencendo em todos os treinos, mesmo sendo considerado um gênio. Mesmo assim sabia que um dia, quando a pérola não agüentasse mais toda a solidão, ele iria quebrar. Quebrar as máscaras, mostrar todo o sofrimento reprimido por anos a fio.

Via também, que apesar de frágil e superior, havia a necessidade de ser livre. Uma pérola, para ser admirada, deveria sair da concha. Caso isso não acontecesse, ela se desgastaria e toda sua beleza seria perdida e ela acabaria quebrada.

Os olhos de Neji eram pérolas não somente por sua cor, mas por mostrarem o que Neji fazia questão de esconder: o seu lado humano. Tenten era capaz de vê-lo além de sua máscara de indiferença, além de uma máquina de matar de Konoha. Via um menino que teve de crescer cedo e foi esquecido por todos.

...

**Oi o/**

**nee-san – para aqueles que não sabem, é como se fala irmã mais velha. Acho que a Tenten não tem uma irmã...Ou tem o.O Sei lá...O Kishimoto nunca fez uma família/passado/história para ela...Só nos resta imaginar.**

**Bem, este **_**seria**_** o final da fic. Mas estou pensando seriamente em fazer um epílogo, que, se sair como estou pensando, irá virar uma conclusão. Mas ai é com vocês: Devo ou não fazer o epílogo?**

**Hm...Pelo meu ponto de vista, esse capítulo demorou. Então me desculpem, viu? Mas é que aconteceu cada coisa comigo essa semana n.n **

**Quanto às reviews: Muito obrigada mesmo gente, eu adoro ler cada uma, fico extremamente feliz (olhos brilhando)**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**


	4. Conclusão

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Pérolas versus. Âmbares**

**...**

**Conclusão**

Pérolas e Âmbares nunca se encontrariam. Não combinam. Um é encontrado no mar, outro é encontrado em terra.

Um ourives nunca faria uma jóia tão ousada. Pérolas são rainhas, são raras. Âmbares são comuns, tão comuns que cada pessoa consegue enxergá-la de uma forma diferente.

Ninguém nunca irá ver essas gemas juntas. Sempre existirá a curiosidade de saber como elas ficariam juntas, mas juntamente, existirá o medo. Porque juntas são tão bonitas, que todo seu explendor ofuscaria as outras.

Sempre haverá a dúvida: A pérola brilharia mais na companhia do âmbar? O âmbar mostraria seus segredos, sendo amparado pela pérola?

Neji batalharia com mais garra por Tenten? Tenten sorriria somente para Neji?

Isso será um mistério, até que um ourives junte essas gemas e mostre toda a sua magnitude.

"_Máscara fria que esconde o menino,_

_Garota que sorri segregando o passado._

_Pérola que não aceita desatino._

_Âmbar de coração guardado._

_A espera de um ourives ousado_

_Juntando pérolas e âmbares._

_Encontro da rainha com o passado,_

_Enfrentam-se os dois amores."_

**Owari**

**...**

**Oi o/**

**Está terminada mais uma fic minha. E por incrível que pareça, eu consegui deixar o final dramático(?).**

**Quero a opinião de vocês: O que acharam: devo parar de escrever, continuar com essas fics que cada capítulo é minúsculo, etc.**

**Hm... ****O poema é meu, então... Caso peguem, quero créditos!**

**Creio que essa será minha última fic antes das provas/simulado. Eu quero muito ficar com notas azuis esse bimestre.**

**M agradecimento muito especial a todos que me aguentaram e leram essa e outras das minhas fics e mandaram reviews. Um agradecimento também aqueles que leram, mas não mandaram a review.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**

**14.06.2008**


End file.
